Spengebab maks te blod
I wuz en enturnn ut nickludun studos. i wnt on te vult und fund a Spengbab upside i luvz Spengbab i taut. den i muggickley wennt hewm. i put the ding in de purtater tooster bud ut dunt werk. denz ai wunt tuh slep und wakked up wid te spengbab upesidde in muh chust! OMFG ASDFGHJKL. suh i has wunt tuh the Tumatuh tooster und pet ut en. Den ut stertad un te Telletubbyvision. Et sturted wit de noo sung. den de naaame wuz Spengbab maks te blod. et started wit spengbab wit de shawt gunn and he sedd time tu mak te blod DAI YAY YAY YAY AY AY. dats te spengbab laff. he wunt owt te pinnopal und keeled Squidword, who had hyper-realistic eyes, similar to that of 'Squidward's Suicide'. Den SPengbab wunt to Patrixxx rockk und shuuted hem. den he runed awaay tuh kruusty krap and keeled mr kraps den Patrixxx cumed back and keeled Spengbab becuz Patrixxx canut die... DE END. Translation... in case you don't speak Troll... I was and intern at Nickelodeon Studios. I was told to go in 'the vault' to find an episode that the animators were working on, when I found a Spongebob Squarepants episode. "I love Spongbob!" I thought to myself as I stuck the disc in my backpack. After work that day, I plopped the disc into my DVD player. Whaddya know? Static. I really gave up and went to sleep. I was waken up by a noise in the middle of the night. I then realised that the disc was on my chest. I thought that what ever it was, it wanted me to watch the episode. So I did. And I worked! It skipped the opening theme, which I thought was normal because it was a work in progress. So it skipped into the title card. The episode was called 'Spongebob makes murder'. I laughed at this because sometimes the animators put jokes in the title card. The episode started out strangley, with Spongebob waking up with a depressed look on his face. He grabbed a shot-gun and said "It's time to end some lives..." he did his signiture Spongebob laugh after he said that. He went over to Squidward's house, knocked on his door, and said "Oh, Squidward?". Squidward opened the door and Spongebob shot his guts out. It did a close up on Squidward and he had hyper-realistic eyes similar to another episode I watched called 'Squidward's Suicide'. Spongebob went to Patrick's rock, and when Patrick opened the top, Spongebob said "Hello, friend" and shot him in the chest, leaving him to bleed out. Spongebob took his normal route to the Krusty Krab, and opened the dor, hiding the shot-gun behind his back. "Hello Spongebob," said Mr. Krabs "What brings you here on your day off?" "Just finishing up some... Errands." said Spongebob shooting Mr. Krabs in the chest, sending shards of his shell into his heart. We then hear the Krusty Krab door open, and see Patick holding his wound with one hand, and a pistol in the other. Spongebob, who was too busy admiring his work, didn't notice the pink starfish approaching him, and when Patrick got near him, he held his pistol up to Spongebob's head... or body, if you may... and pulled the trigger. Realistic blood splattered the screen, and it looked like the TV was bleeding, and it said in italic text on the screen 'Fin'. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:SpongeBob Category:English Class Failure Category:EVIL PATRIXXX